


To Propose

by SunnyWait



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zeke and Pandy are dorks as always, a bit of Pyrex, proposal, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyWait/pseuds/SunnyWait
Summary: Zeke decides to propose to Pandoria, but naturally, that’s not the easiest thing to do.
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Rex, Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Kudos: 9





	To Propose

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is rather short but the others will be longer

“Hey.” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think..I should propose to Pandoria?”

Rex almost spit out the tea he was drinking, that was not what he was expecting to hear. He took a moment to compose himself before replying.  
“I don’t know, it’s your choice. I don’t think I’m the one who can answer that.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m just looking for your opinion.”  
Zeke told him, then taking a sip of his own tea. The two sat at a table in Argentum. They were accompanied by Nia and Pandoria, at least, were accompanied by them. But they had gone to buy lunch, and were taking an awful long time. Almost like they had ditched them to go do something else.

“My opinion..? Well. I dunno, I’ve never proposed to anyone before.”  
He gave an obvious answer, but immediately regretted it, knowing what Zeke was going to say next.

“Well are you going to propose to Pyra eventually? I know it won’t be for a while yet, but still.”  
Zeke replied. Rex expected it, but somehow the question still seemed to catch him off guard.

“I mean, eventually, but not for a few years, of course. We haven’t even thought of marriage!”  
He managed to force out some sort of answer.

“You are a bit young for that just yet.”  
A voice said firmly, Zeke and Rex looked up see the Special Inquisitor of the Ardainian Empire, who happened to be one of their friends. Mòrag. 

“We were goin’ to get lunch when we ran into Mòrag. So we talked for a bit and then we remembered that you two were probably pretty hungry so, we’re back, now with her.” Nia told the two, she was standing next to Mòrag.

“Oh, but we forgot to actually buy food. Sorry.” Pandoria added. Causing quite the disappointed look in Rex and Zeke’s faces.

“Anyway, what’s this about marriage?” Mòrag asked, taking a seat. Obviously, Rex and Zeke couldn’t reveal what they were discussing, at least not in front of Pandoria.

“Erm-we weren’t really discussing it. I just asked him about Pyra, that’s all.” Zeke came up with a basic excuse, but it seemed to work.

“I see. Well, I had some spare time. So I was told I should come here. I haven’t been here in a while after all. Although Brighid is not with me.”  
Mòrag informed the group.

“Okay-huh? Where did Nia and Pandoria go?”  
Rex tried to reply Mòrag, but realised those two had left again, this time without any word. But he quickly noticed they had wandered over to some of the stores again. He didn’t have any hopes that they would actually buy food this time though.

“Alright. Now that they left again. Mòrag. Help me out here, should I propose to Pandoria?”  
His words didn’t shock Mòrag as much as they did Rex, but she still raised her eyebrows.

“Marriage, hm. Well I suppose, I don’t see why you wouldn’t. Especially if you consider it time to.”  
She gave her piece of advice, Zeke nodding in agreement as she spoke.

“Yeah, but I don’t know when, where, or anything of the sort. It has to be at the perfect moment.”  
Zeke said. It wasn’t as easy as just proposing at any time, but proposing in itself was difficult enough. He had to build up the courage to actually ask her, after all.

“Couldn’t you just take Pandoria on a date and ask her there?” Rex tried to give his piece of advice. But was caught of guard by a voice coming from behind him.

“Ask me what?”  
Rex almost spat out his tea for the second time. Pandoria and Nia had returned quicker than expected.

“Oh-um, nothing! Don’t worry.”  
Rex struggled to compose a sentence. He desperately looked at Mòrag and Zeke for help, but they weren’t quite sure what to say themselves.

“Oh well. I’m kinda tired. I think I’ll have a quick nap in our room at the inn.” Pandoria said, trying not to yawn. She gave a small wave and then walked off. Zeke and Pandoria had been staying there for a few days. But had met up with Rex and Nia who were on a day trip to Argentum to run a few errands. 

“Nia, I need your advice-do you-“  
“How many people are you gonna ask?”  
Rex asked, interrupting Zeke.

“Well, it’s an important topic I would like many thoughts on.”  
Rex replied with nothing but a sigh, and allowed Zeke to continue his question.

“Do you think I should propose to Pandoria?”  
He asked Nia, although she hadn’t really been listening.

“Huh? What? Propose to Pandoria? I dunno, if you want to, I don’t care.”  
Somehow, that answer was enough to satisfy Zeke.

“Yeah! I’m going to do it. Somehow.” He said with enthusiasm.

“Somehow.”


End file.
